Hallucinations pt 2
by Madam Wesker
Summary: This is part 2 of my story. Enjoy


Continuation…

I stared blankly out the window of the van, gritting my teeth, trying to hold back tears. I closed my eyes tight a lot the whole drive to my sister's house, hoping to at least hear a soft whisper of his voice. His voice only echoed in my memory. Albert Wesker. The man, I thought, was fiction. A mere video game character. A tear finally slid down my cheek as I look at my reflection. My lip quivered, so I bit it down to get it to stop. As I looked at my reflection, I looked closely at my own eyes. The light drizzle of rain lightly tapped on the glass, making the tears on my face almost invisible in my reflection. I stared at my eyes, fiercely, anger started to fill me. Wesker, he can't be real. What was all that then? I started to argue with myself in my own head.

I grit my teeth and snarled at my own eyes. I balled my hand into a fist and sniffed again, and turned away from my reflection. But, a split second before I looked away, I could have sworn… My eyes… They were…

"Are you sure you want to go?" My mom asked. I looked at her, realizing my eyes were filled with tears.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, mom, I'll be fine."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just kind of feeling blah today." I said quickly, and in a joking matter, though it didn't sound humorous.

We were nearly at my sister's, Sarah's, house. I straightened up in my seat, getting ready to get out. I cleared my throat again, digging my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Dammit," I cursed, look at the batter life on my phone. "It's probably going to die by tonight."

"Alright, well call me from Sarah's phone when you're ready to come home." My mom said as she put the van into park.

"Mhm," I responded, opening the van door. I quickly hoped out, waved my mom good-bye, and ran into Sarah's house.

The house was much warmer and comfortable than the cold rain outside. I loved the rain, just not on cold days. I balanced myself on the wall as I slipped my shoes off.

"What are you doin' here?" I heard my nephew's usual bellow.

"Hangin' out, brat!" I said, snarling jokingly at him. He laughed, like his usual idiot self, and ran off.

"Ugh," I said as I walked through the living room and to the kitchen table. My sister, my brother in-law, and a few of their friends were already there.

"Hey, stissy!" Sarah said, smiling. "Want a drink?"

"Maybe one… or two… or ten," my typical response to her question. She laughed at me and nodded toward the kitchen.

"Vodka's in the freezer."

"Thanks!"

I took my jacket off and threw it on Sarah's friend Grimmer. He was a dork, and messed with me all the time. So, why not.

I quickly opened the freezer and whooped out the bottle of cold Smirnoff Vodka. Then, I opened the fridge to get some soda to mix with it. Shots weren't my thing; I liked to enjoy what I drink. Turning around, I walked toward the cupboard and grabbed a glass, and fixed my drink. Putting everything away, leaving the kitchen, I walked slowly to the couch where no one was.

"Want to play a game with us, Nan?" Sarah asked, and soon, everyone edged that I join in on a board game. I just shook my head and opened Sarah's laptop that was in front of me on the coffee table. They all called me their usual gestures, and continued their game.

I quickly got on my favorite web sites, and hopped on MSN and started to chat with my best friend Marissa. Taking a big hard slam of my drink, I started to tell her about my weird hallucinations. I started to type frantically, telling her every detail.

Earlier today, it seemed like every time I would close my eyes, I would see the perfect sexy man that is Albert Wesker. Hallucinations, no. This was more. I could feel him, smell him, see him… Well, as much as my closed eyes would let me. Oddly, I could only see him when my eyes were closed. I tried my best to explain all this to Marissa. At first, I was thought she would think I was crazy, but honestly I wouldn't make up a story like this. She did think it was weird, but then started to ask me questions about it.

"Can you do it again?"

"No," I replied. "I don't see him anymore…"

"That's strange. Maybe I should try!" She joked.

But, I wasn't laughing. It honestly sadden me. Taking another slug of my drink, it was gone. I quickly got up to fix another. I sat back down on the couch to find that Marissa had strangely logged off without even saying anything. Leaning back, I took a deep sigh, glanced over at everyone at the table, and then took a big sip out of my glass.

A couple hours later

We were all sitting outside now. The raid had let up, and a bon fire was started thanks to Patty's boyfriend Kevin. He was always good at starting a fire… I cleared my throat and stared at the fire. I was sitting closer than normal. It was cold out, and I already have a problem with being chilly all the time. I always thought myself as cold blooded.

My eye brows crunched together, as if I was in pain. I stared harder at the fire, as it danced in the light breeze, and crackled loudly. We all sat in a circle around the fire. I chose to sit by myself. Holding my glass tightly in my hands, maybe my 5th or 6th glass, I wasn't quite sure. I was hunched over abnormally, as if ready to nose dive into the fire. I watched at it in amazement. The pupils in my eyes, I could tell were getting painfully tiny.

Suddenly, my vision went completely black! The flames I saw a second ago were now just a silhouette behind closed eyes. But, my eyes weren't closed. I mean, I don't think they were. I tried to look side to side. I couldn't see anything, but still the fire, almost how when someone takes a picture, and you can still see the bright flash when you close your eyes. The fire followed my vision. The voices that were around me, slowly faded, as if they were walking away. But, I couldn't tell. I didn't know what was going on.

I didn't panic. In fact, I just shrugged it off, as if it was normal drunken behavior. I continued to focus on what was left of the fire I saw, waiting for it to fade away, so everything would be black. But, it never did. It stayed. Eventually, it got brighter again, as if my vision was coming back. I tried to blink, and it worked, the fire again flashed in and out of my blinking eyes. I squinted, trying not to look around too fast. Right away, I could definitely tell I was somewhere else. The grass was replaced with a smooth granite floor, all black, with tiny white specks in the pattern. I looked up to see a similar bon fire, but it was placed into a small divot in the beautiful floor. It was unique to see such a thing. I looked to the right and left. It was a big room, like a family room in an exquisite house. The only difference was the walls, aliened beautifully with big, light grey colored bricks. The ceiling, what I could see of it because it was so high, was aliened with the same bricks, but hanging down parallel with the fire was a beautiful silver chandelier.

To my left, I could see a double set of stair cases, one going one way, and the other the opposite way. In the middle of the stair cases, I can see a portrait of a man, sitting in an extravagant arm chair. I looked harder at the man. Opening my eyes wide, not believing what I'm seeing. It was Wesker! I shook my drunken head and rested it in my hand. Then I noticed my glass was gone. I cocked my head back and looked my empty hands. I definitely still felt drunk. But…

"What… the hell?" I finally said.

"Mmmph!!!"

I quickly jerked my head up and looked across the fire. I could see another arm chair, but not who was in it. I had to slowly stand up, making sure not to fall over from my drunkenness. I was half expecting to see Wesker there. Wishful thinking, I thought to myself. But, remembering the portrait, I wouldn't doubt it. I squinted, my eyes still tinted from the fires light.

"Oh my God! Marissa!" I came to my senses as best as I could. I walked around the huge circle in the floor, past the fire, to get closer to her. I noticed she had duck tape around her mouth. I knelt down and press my fingers around the corners of the tape. She started to shake her head violently, telling me no. I stopped and looked at her. Marissa started to nod toward the portrait. My eyes narrowed.

"No… He…" I stampered. Marissa nodded wickedly and then motioned me back to my arm chair. I looked at it, and then back at her. I didn't know what to do. I stood up, my head spinning wickedly. My hand met my head, and I rubbed it. Suddenly, a loud echo filled the room. It was a door slamming; I looked all around, but saw nothing. I could hear footsteps.

"Mmm!!!" Marissa nodded again at the chair warningly. I got up, turned quickly and walked to the chair. But, turning that quickly, I got dizzy and fell on my knees again. Groaning, I tried to get up again. Why did I drink this much, I thought stupidly. Well, I guess I didn't expect THIS to happen, that's why.

A sudden gust noise quickly came from behind me. Before I could turn my head, I felt a hard pressure on my back.

"Aaah!" I yelled and ground my teeth together. I managed to look over my shoulder and could see Wesker standing above me, his boot pressed hard on my back. I glared up at him, my mouth gaping. His figure, standing above me, angry or not, he was stunning in his tight leather pants and shirt, showing all his manly muscles and bare forearms.

He knelt down to me, putting more pressure on my back; I closed my eyes in pain. Squinting up at him, I tried to form words, but before I could, he spoke.

"Naughty girl, what were you thinking?" He said in an oddly calm voice. He took his boot off of me, and got on both knees and helped me up, eye level with him. I couldn't look away from his beautiful sculpted face, his gorgeous blonde hair, neat and slick back as usual. My hand instinctively reached for his face, I started to get closer. But, as I did, his expression turned hard, and sour. I opened my eyes wide, right before he snatched my neck.

"You will be a good girl, won't you? You'll do everything as you Master commands, yes?" He said as coolly as ever, as if not angry. I grabbed onto his wrists as his grip got tighter. Unable to verbally answer, I nodded to the best of my ability.

"What's that, slave? I can't quite hear you?" He loosened his grip, allowing air back into my lungs.

"Yes, Master!" I gasped. "Wesker, I will do… anything for… you!"

Wesker let go, but his hand still rested against my neck, he leaned a little closer to me and kissed my lips so quick that it nearly took my breath worse than the choking.

"Good girl," Wesker stood, making the crotch of his pants right in my face. I coughed and quickly sat down on my butt and blushed widely, looking over at Marissa. She was clearly shocked at first, from the slight punishment I received, but she quickly smiled and I could tell she chuckled at the crotch in face moment. Well, at least she was in good spirits.

I looked back up at Wesker, who was still standing there, looking into the fire. He looked like a statue, as the flames danced wickedly in the reflection of his sun glasses. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers loudly, and the roaring fire behind me went out. It felt so cold, almost too cold without it, so quickly too. After a moment of silence, I shivered on the granite floor.

Wesker looked down at me. "I'm sorry my dear." He held a hand out to help me up. I looked at his masculine hand, covered in a leather glove, before taking it. I stood and looked at Marissa again. Taking a deep sigh, I turned to Wesker and opened my mouth to speak.

"My dear, you must be confused." He interrupted me. "Sit down." I shook my head; I didn't want to leave his side. He was so perfect. Looking down at me, the top of my head must have just met his chin. He was so intimidating. I loved it though. So manly, so handsome. Such dominance in one man was not clearly possible. I caught myself staring, and looked down at the floor. I glared at his boots. God, everything about his was breath taking.

"I am here," he continued, his voice low but crisp and angelic like a dove cooing, but with a rough edge, "because of you, Rhiannan." I quickly glanced up, and then quickly back down, blushing at the sound of him saying my name. He started to pace around the circle in the floor slowly, talking a little louder. "You are unique. Your vivid imagination, you will to want someone who does not exist. Rhiannan…" He said slowly, "you've created your own realm."

My eyes quickly shifted from side to side. I turned around quickly and looked at him, stopped at the opposite side of the circle from me now. Shaking my head, I looked around the room of the castle. Marissa started to look around again, too. I looked at her until she met my gaze.

"And… Marissa?" I said finally, looking at him again.

"That's the interesting part," he smirked, still standing as still as stone, "you both share the same fantasy, the same wish… The same… very desire…" He said slowly, unzipping the front of his shirt. I could feel my heart skip a beat or two. I could tell Marissa's probably did too. I swallowed hard and continued.

"A-and… earlier? At my house… those-"

"Hallucinations?" He shook his head, while tossing his shirt to the side; it hit the floor hard, making an echo. "No my dear. A gateway. For you two to come here. Indeed, that was really me, my dear. But the more you believed, the more fun we've had together," I could hear a chuckle in his throat, "made this possible."

"This… This doesn't make sense," I stampered.

Wesker quickly leaped the 8 foot circle and landed inches in front of me. He squeezed my chin with his fingers lightly and whispered softly in front of me. "Are you questioning the fact that you have me, here, in front of you, dear lady?"

I looked at his eyes, through his glasses, glowing slightly red. "N-no, I just…." I stuttered. Before I could utter another word, he squeezed my chin a little harder and drew me closer to him. My lips met his. I closed my eyes quickly, no longer denying that I want him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy toes so I can kiss him harder. Wesker grabbed me around the back with both arms, holding me close, too. Out of habit, my tongue pressed through his lips, gaining entrance to the inside of his wonderful mouth. It tasted so good, so warm, and so manly. I could feel myself melt as his tongue played with mine inside our mouths. I moaned lightly as his hand slid down my back and to my bottom, grabbing it firmly and rubbed it in a circular motion.

I felt like I was going to lose control! Wesker, was standing in front of me, kissing me, rubbing me everywhere, and making me feel so good. I couldn't get over his firm masculine hands. Wanting to feel more of him, I broke the kiss and looked up at him innocently. He cocked his head slowly and smirked at me.

"Come on, dear lady. I will make your every dream come true." Wesker took me by the hand and lead me to the big comfortable arm chair where I originally entered this place. He sat down and patted his lap softly. I looked at him and smiled while blushing. I sat in a cradled position, my legs over the arm of the chair, and my upper body resting against his chest. I took a deep sigh, and smiled. Wesker smelled so good. A cologne that was out of this world, something I've never ever smelled before. It was just right, and the warmth of his skin made it all the more powerful.

"Naughty girls deserve punishment," he whispered in a deep purr like a tiger ready to pounce. I opened my eyes wide and looked at him. Suddenly, I could feel his fingers slowly slide against my cunt through my pants. Even this drove me wild. His touch was seducing, his voice made everything worse… in a good way.

I caressed the side of his face with my hand, as he put more pressure against my pussy lips, releasing a moan from me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, and he started to continue to do more. Wesker easily unfastened my pants, and slid a hand in, smooth and crafty like a snake. He was on the inside of my panties, and I could feel his fingertips, covered in leather, slide against my pussy lips once more. I started to breathe softly in his ear, and moan as I bite my lip.

Wesker's hardness was starting to poke my bottom now; I could tell this was arousing him. I spread my legs a little, hard to do with my pants in the way, but enough to motion that I wanted more.

"Am I being too much of a tease for you, my dear?" Wesker whispered in the same purr. I almost came from his words. I arched my back as a chill rushed through my spine. He smirked and moved his hand slowly down, his middle finger tickling the entrance of my juicy tight hole.

"Wesker…" I moaned softly, my blood pressure clearly rising by the redness of my face. "Wesker…" My eyes were getting heavy with pleasure as I started to roll my pants and panties down with my one hand, while my other starts to claw his shoulder.

With his free hand, Wesker tore off my top and bra faster than I could take a breath. I didn't care, I didn't hide myself. My head rested against him again, I could make out his hand now, still playing with my pussy, teasing me ever so much. I closed my eyes again.

Tossing my head back and moaning again, as his thick middle finger slid into my pussy, slowly, but not stopping, until his fist pressed hard against it. My back arched more as his finger slid in, moaning out one long note, softly into his ear. Pussy juice glistened on his glove has he pulled out slowly, and back in. I twitched and arched more with each thrust of his finger. He held me tightly against him, as my moans became more high pitched, more wanting. Wesker took his middle finger out, only to replace it with two more. I started to gasp in pleasure, wanting this so much. I managed to kick my pants and panties off, making it easier to spread my legs for him. It felt so good, to have him pleasuring me so much! I tossed my head from side to side, wave after wave of pleasure shooting up my back, making every inch of me tingle.

"Wesker! Mmmmngh!!!" My eyes were getting heavier, I looked at him, and his eyes were glowing blood red. I bit my lip at him, wanting him, more of him!

He made one final hard thrust of his fingers, and it made me toss my head back. I looked at him at he started to slowly slide his fingers back out of my dripping wet cunt. Wesker brought his hand to his mouth, and stroked his tongue up his fingers, tasting my delicious nectar. Smirking, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Get up for a moment, dear," he demanded.

Shaking, I got up and watched him carefully. He slowly unzipped his pants and reached in. A second later he was pulling out the longest, thickest piece of manhood I've ever seen on a man. I opened my mouth in shock, and could feel myself getting more and more excited. Biting my lip, I looked at him as he started to slowly stroke it up and down. Whimpering, wanting his cock for myself, I looked at him innocently.

"Have a seat, my dear," he commanded.

My eyes got heavy again as I stepped toward him. I got on top of him, this time, straddling myself on him, putting each leg on either side of his hips. Feeling the tip of his cock rub lightly against my pussy lips smoothly from the wetness, I dug my nails into his shoulders as I started to lower my hips. The head of Wesker's cock popped into the entrance of my pussy, making me moan deeply, and nearly melting as the rest of it tightly fits in.

Wesker's hands were on my ass again, firmly gripping. Suddenly, his hand smacked my ass hard making me tense hard, and whine in pleasure.

"Ride me, slave," he purred once more.

"Oh, yes Master!" I started to bounce up and down on Wesker, his cock making my pussy stretch from the thickness.

"Mmmmngh! Wesker! Oh, God, Wesker!!!" I could feel my pussy getting wetter and hotter, my juices clearly flowing so much, it must be covering the arm chair. Wesker's palm slapped against my ass once again. I tossed my head and arching my back, making my tits bounce inches in front of his face. Wesker took one hand and grabbed hold firmly on one and started to rub it softly in circles.

Wesker started to groan, I could feel his hold body start to tense up. I looked down at him, my hair hanging in my face. I can feel his thrusts, now strongly meeting mine, his groans getting deeper. Wesker's usual serious face, now replaced with that of innocence, his eyebrows arched, and occasionally biting his lip. This drove me over the edge; I clung onto him tightly, my body now getting tense, my pussy walls getting tighter around his cock.

"Master, I'm… I'm going to… C-cum!!!!" My nails dug into his back so hard, I was afraid I'd hurt him.

I could hear him groan, louder, as a final thrust penetrated my cunt once more. I could feel his manhood pulse and shoot out wave after wave of his hot liquid. I could feel it start to slowly flow out of my cunt, mixed with my own juices, as his member started to slowly slide out. He lifted me up, off him, still the both of us panting in exhaustion. He smirked and kissed my head, standing up and carefully placing me back on the chair by myself. I panted and watched him closely as he stared at me, breathing heavy. I was fascinated at his body heaving as be took big deal breaths.

Suddenly, he turned from me, pointed a finger at Marissa.

"Now you," he smirked wickedly.

"Hmm!??" Marissa hummed through taped lips.


End file.
